theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn's punishment
My 2nd fanfic on the wiki. Takes place after no such luck. Lincoln was in his room and he sighs. "Oh hey. You're probably wondering why I'm upset. Well I lied to my family about being bad luck and they all banned me from the house and made me sleep outside. Then sold my stuff. But I had to warn the mascot suit to protect them from my bad luck." Lincoln said to the readers. "I apologized to them but Lynn still thinks I'm jinx. Sometimes I wish she got a taste of her own medicine." Then someone knocks on the door. "Hey Lincoln it's Lori." said Lori behind Lincoln's door. "Can you come downstairs." "Hold on let me put on the costume." said Lincoln. "You don't have to wear that mascot suit anymore." Lori replied. When Lincoln walks downstairs he sees his his sisters minus Lynn and his parents. "Son we're glad you're here." said Lynn Sr. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Well you're no longer bad luck." said Lisa. "Yeah, you're now free to come on put activities without wearing that squirrel mascot." said Lana. "Really?!" Lincoln beamed with excitement, but that was short lived with confusion. "Wait, what made you changed your minds?" "Well we were horrible parents to you. Making you sleep outside and selling your stuff." said Rita. "Well it was a good thing we got it back." Lynn Sr. replied. "We were hippos to our only brother." Leni sighed. "Hypocrites." Lisa corrected Leni. "That too." Leni replied. "I forgive you guys." Lincoln said and the family all hugged. "What are you guys doing?!" The family turns and sees Lynn at the doorway with a baseball bat in her hand. "Lincoln is not wearing his anti-jinx suit! His bad luck could be contagious!" "No he's not Lynn." Lori replied. "Prove it, did he go to one of your events without the anti-jinx suit?" Lynn asked. "No, and here's why." Lisa explained. "As you can see at the game where your winning streak ended he had nothing to do with bad luck. You just choked, you ended your team's winning streak not Lincoln. Therefor you have only yourself to blame." "Now that you mentioned it, Lynn was the reason why were hippos to Lincoln." Leni said as she glared at Lynn. "Hypocrites." Lisa groaned. "We treated our brother like he was trashed. But you were the main cause of all this!" Luan said as she crossed her arms. "And I thought I was the heartless one." Lucy replied. "But he's jinx." said Lynn. "Oh really did you even see what I went through being lonely. I was kicked out of my own house by my own family. You had no idea why I went through Even those I apologized you still acted like I was patient zero. Even those I wore that squirrel mascot, I got heatstroke at the beach all because of your pride and selfishness. A family is support each other, but you only cared about yourself." Lincoln ranted. "Lincoln's right. You're as cold as ice." Luna said. "I'm very disappointed in you Lynn Jr." Lynn Sr said. "Just for that you are grounded young lady. That means no sports until you apologize to Lincoln." Rita stated. "Apologize for being right? I rather be in one of Lola's pageants." Lynn crossed her arms. "Then maybe you should walk a mile in my shoes." said Lincoln. "What does that mean?" Lynn asked. The Louds pushed Lynn outside the back door and locked it. "You're kicking me out of my own house?" Lynn asked. "You're only sleeping the backyard until you realize that you only yourself to blame and apologize to Lincoln." said Lisa. "You can't do this to me!" Lynn said. "I'm your sister." Plus I will never say sorry for being right." Luan opened the back door and throws a pie at Lynn's face. "I'm too mad to make a pun." said Luan and slammed the door in front of Lynn's face. Luna opens the back door with Lily by her side. "I knew you would come back to your senses." Lynn smiled, but it was short lived when Lily threw her diaper at Lynn's face. "You stink." said Luna and slammed the door on Lynn's face. "Well at least's it not raining." said Lynn. "Nice hypocrisy, Loud!" Mr. Grouse shouted from his house. Lynn just gave a deadpan look, but she smiled. "No worries, they'll say their sorry to me sooner or later. Just you wait." Lynn spoke to the readers. But Lynn spoke too soon when night came and Lynn was starving. "Hey can I come in?" Lynn asked. Luna slides a plate of half a meatball sub out the doggie dog. "Hey, where's the other half?" Lynn asked. "Lincoln and I ate it and boy was it spicy." said Luna from the other side. Lynn took a bite of the meatball sub, but she noticed there was something missing. "Hey there's no spice or heat. What gives?!" Lynn said. "Whoops I guess we forgot to put it on the other side." said Lincoln. "You did that on purpose!" Lynn shouted as she put her head through the doggie door. "Like how you said I was jinxed, even thought I said I was sorry." said Lincoln. "Well now you can have a taste of your own medicine." "But where am I suppose to sleep?" Lynn asked. "Try the doghouse." Luna replied. "Charles won't let me in, he growled at me." said Lynn. "Well there is one thing you can do to get back inside the house and your room." said Lincoln. "I'll do anything. I'll clean your rooms for a year, I'll be Lola's maid for a month. I'll pick up Charles' dog poop with my bare hands!" Lynn begged with tears streaming down her face. "You have to wear the squirrel mascot costume for a whole day." said Lincoln. "Did I mention the dog poop?" Lynn asked. "We were all discussing about it while you were outside." Luna said as the rest of the girls walk in. "And I think it's a good idea." "So you want me to wear that squirrel mascot and I can come back inside?" Lynn asked. "Yes." said Lincoln. "Sounds easy." Lynn smirked. "You has no idea what I had to go through." Lincoln said. "I can handle it." Lynn replied. "Can I come inside now?" "No!" Lynn's siblings answered. "Oh come on! It's dark out here and I'm cold." Lynn whine. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch." said Lori. The next morning, Lynn begins to open her eyes slowly and she sees a giant squirrel head on the coffee table. Lynn screams in terror and falls off the couch, but when she gets back up it was just the head of the squirrel mascot. "Oh morning Lynn." Luan said as she and Lincoln walked downstairs. "You guys placed the squirrel head on the table?" Lynn asked. "We thought you would go nuts!" Luan joked and she and Lincoln laughed. "I think you got nuts in your brain?" Lynn growled. "Oh come on! You said that I was jinxed because you lost your winning streak that was acting like a 6 year old." said Lincoln. "No offence Lola and Lana." "None taken." Lola and Lana both said. After Lynn ate breakfast she put the mascot suit on and placed the squirrel head on. "Ugh! What's that smell?" Lynn cringed. "It smells like a dirty bathroom and someone died in here." "Yeah my pride and self-respect." Lincoln said. "I couldn't shower or use the bathroom." "Ewwww!" The rest of Lincoln's sisters cringed. "You didn't washed it?" Lynn asked. "The label said dry clean. But I couldn't take it there because of your superstitions." said Lincoln and glared at Lynn. "Stop sending me on a guilt trip! I get it, I made you life miserable." Lynn groaned. "So I have to wear this all day?" "Until 8pm." Lisa said. "Really?" Lynn sighed. "But there is a way out." said Lori. "If you apologize to Lincoln." "Never." Lynn shouted. But then a passing car throws a slushie at Lynn. "Loser!" The driver shouted as drove off. "Let's just go to the park." Lynn suggested as she sighed and looked down. At the park Lola and Lana are playing in the sandbox, Luna is pushing Lily in the swings, Lisa is studying at the pond. But Lynn is getting a drink of water due to the heat inside the suit. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Luan interjected. "Put the head back on!" "But I'm thirsty and it's a oven in here." said Lynn. "I thought you loved Dutch ovens?" Luan laughed. "But seriously put it on!" Lynn groaned and placed the squirrel head back on. "This is nuts Luan." said Lynn. "Well that's because luck doesn't exist and you made us believe that our only brother was bad luck. Which is not real." Lisa said. "I proved it, right before we ended Lincoln's torment which is your foul chamber you call a mascot suit." "You caused this to happen to me?!" Lynn asked with a threatening tone. "Correction. You blamed threaten Lincoln to come to your game, then blamed him for jinxing your game. Sure he lied to get free time, but you were the cause of all of this." Lisa said "You we kicked him outside and we sold his stuff! You turned us into monsters!" Luan shouted. "But he was bad luck!" Lynn said and stormed off. Lynn grabs a rock and throws it at a tree, but the rock hits a beehive and the bees came out o the beehive and flew towards Lynn. Lynn screams and runs away from the bees, she was surrounded by a swarm of bees, she rolled on the ground back and forth. The Loud sisters all laughed at Lynn, but Lincoln didn't laugh at Lynn's misfortune he felt sad for his older sister. Lynn managed to get away from the bees, but she hears a dog growing. "Nice doggy." Lynn gulped and the dog chased her around. "It's a dog eat dog world." Luan laughed. "Get it?" The sisters all laughed at Luan's joke. "What a loser!" Someone shouted. "Yeah, a total loser!" A guy replied. But Lincoln watched Lynn getting chased by the dog and it reminded him of all the torment he went through. Being chased by dogs, being called a loser and sweating inside that suit. But what's worse is that Lynn slipped on a banana peel and landed on her back. Everyone in the park laughed at Lynn's pain and misfortune, Lynn took off her mascot costume and tears were forming in her eyes, it wasn't from the smell of the unwashed mascot costume. "Shut up! Leave me alone! I was trying to earn the respect for my siblings!" Lynn shouted with her voice breaking. "Is that too much too ask?!" After Lynn's outburst she ran away crying. "You're welcome." Leni replied. "What a crybaby." Lola replied. "I literally agree." said Lori. "I think she had enough." said Lincoln. His sisters all looked at Lincoln with confused looks on their faces. "Dude, she made us into monsters, made you wear that mascot costume 24/7. She deserves it dude!" Luna replied. "Yeah she turned us into hippos." Leni stated. "Hypo- oh forgot it!" Lisa pitched the bridge of her nose. "At first I was happy putting Lynn in her place, but now that I think about it I'm worse than her." Lincoln explained. "But after this I think we went to far." "Oh come on! She's a monster, she deserved it." said Lola. "No, she doesn't! We're monsters to her! Did you see what happened to Lynn? She had garbage thrown at her, chased by bees and a angry dog. But to make matters worse became a laughing stock." Lincoln said. "This didn't make me feel any better." Lincoln ran off. "Where are you going?" Lori asked. "To find Lynn and apologize to her. Because that's what families do." Lincoln said and ran off, leaving his sisters to think about their actions. Lincoln walked through the park looking for Lynn until he heard sobbing from behind a tree. Lincoln walks up to the tree and sees Lynn sitting on the ground, crying in her arms. "Lynn?" Lincoln walked up to Lynn. Lynn looked at her little brother, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were puffy. "What do you want Lincoln? You want me to wear a ballerina outfit?" Lynn asked rhetorically with her voice breaking. "No, I'm here to say I'm sorry." Lincoln said and Lynn was confused by what Lincoln said. "No, I owe you an apology. I acted like a spoiled brat and a sore loser. I threatened you to come at my game. Then said you were jinxed and got you kicked out of your own room and house. Plus made you wear that squirrel costume. Now I know how you felt." Lynn explained with a broken voice. "Well, I should apologize too." Lincoln sighed. "Its just that, I let my anger get the best of me. There was a part of me that wanted to beat you with your own baseball bat. But instead I gave you a taste of your own medicine." Lincoln said as he sat next to Lynn. "It's all my fault bro. I should taken my defeat like a pro and I shouldn't have threatened you." said Lynn. "To be fair, it's my fault too. I took advantage of the whole jinx thing for free time, but I felt lonely and I was kicked out by my whole family, when I confessed I was still rejected." Lincoln ranted. "Not to mention mom sold my furniture, and I had to wear that mascot costume because I'm good luck with that suit." Lynn sighed after hearing Lincoln's rant. "It's both of our faults. We both wanted something and it ended up being rejected and being the laughing stock." Lynn replied. "I guess two wrongs don't make a right." said Lincoln. "Good point." Lynn nodded. "Tell you what? Let's put this whole thing behind us and never speak of the jinx thing ever again." Lincoln said. "Good idea." Lynn agreed. The two siblings hugged, putting this whole thing behind them. "Awwww!" The rest of the Loud sisters saw the whole thing and they were moved by Lincoln and Lynn hugging, even Lucy and Lisa were moved by the hug. "You guys made up." Leni said. "What do you girls want?" Lynn asked with a angry look on her face. "We just want to apologize for our behaviour." Lori rubbed her arm. "We were right jerks back there." "Yeah, we we're heartless like Lucy." said Luna. "Even I felt bad hurting my closest siblings." Lucy sighed. "I forgive you all." Lynn said. "We were right hippos back there." said Leni. "You know what I don't even care anymore." Lisa groaned with a deadpan look. "We're putting this whole thing behind us." said Lincoln. "But what about the squirrel mascot costume?" Lola asked. "Well I tried to return it but, I placed the coach in the hospital due to the smell." Lincoln replied. "I got a better place for this." said Lynn and placed the squirrel mascot in a garbage can. "There. To be honest, I feel a little bit better." "I know what would cheer you up?" Lincoln said. "You wanna get some ice cream?" "Yeah, that sounds great." said Lynn. "Well let's go get some ice cream." Lori stated and the rest of the Loud siblings all agreed and walked off. "It's a ice idea Lincoln!" Luan laughed and her siblings groaned. "Get it?" "Say the word and she's out like a light." Lynn whispered to Lincoln. "Hitting people isn't going to solve all your of problems Lynn." Lincoln whispered. "Yeah, you're right." Lynn sighed. The end. Trivia - I was originally going to put Ronnie Anne in the story and beat up Lynn after hearing about what happened to Lincoln. But I thought that would be too mean. - This is my first and last sequel to No such Luck. I didn't want to do one where Lincoln dies or runs away, because those have been done to death. No pun intended. -Why did I write this story? Because I was disgusted and hurt by this episode. It was poorly done. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud